A halogen incandescent lamp and a method for producing the same is described in DE 10 2005 019 113 A1. The halogen incandescent lamp comprises a lamp bulb having a luminous element contained therein. Furthermore, the lamp bulb is at least partly covered by an IR radiation reflecting coating by which heat radiation emitted from the luminous element in addition to the visible light shall be reflected back onto the luminous element. The application of the IR radiation reflecting coating is performed after deformation of the lamp bulb, in particular after main deformation of the lamp bulb. Thus, a conventional halogen incandescent lamp is produced in a first step and is being coated subsequently.
With such a halogen incandescent lamp, rays emitted from the luminous element do not impinge on the IR radiation reflecting coating directly but have to pass the wall of the lamp bulb first whereby an unwanted offset of the rays occurs due to refraction, as well as absorption occurs due to attenuation. Furthermore, such a coating or layer provided externally on the lamp bulb may easily become scratched or be otherwise damaged by external impact since the coating is not protected by the lamp bulb.